The present invention relates generally to a screw anchor apparatus and in particular to a bracket for use with a helical anchor in supporting walkways.
Helical or screw anchors are well known. Helical anchors are utilized in the geotechnical industry to anchor building foundations in unstable soil and to stabilize and/or repair the integrity of existing foundations and the like. Walkways, such as environmental walkways, are utilized in environmentally sensitive areas, construction sites, excavation sites and other locations where it is advantageous for providing a walking surface that is above the level of the ground. These walkways are often supported by helical anchors due to poor site soil quality and to minimize the environmental impact of the walkway on the soil and vegetation in the area. The helical anchors are typically attached to the walkways by support brackets and the like. Often, the helical anchors and brackets must be disadvantageously designed and constructed on the construction site and are not easily adjustable for specific site conditions.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide an integrated support for a walkway supported by a screw anchor that is customizable at the construction site and reduces the amount of time required to install the walkway.